


All They Need

by TheUnKnown



Series: ZSWW/LSFY week 2021 [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: 227, Character Study, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Wangxiao - Freeform, Yizhan - Freeform, lsfy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnKnown/pseuds/TheUnKnown
Summary: “I can’t let you walk away from my life because…”“Yibo…”“…of a fight started by…”“Yibo”“…some lunatics at a foreign writing site.”“That’s good, because I’m not willing to let you go that easily either"227 made Yibo think their relationship would be over, Xiao Zhan wouldn't let it happen.OrWangXiao Character Study about 2020 and 227Day 2 of ZSWW/LSFY week 2021Prompts: One real life event (Non-AU) and Door
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: ZSWW/LSFY week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167548
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85
Collections: ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021





	All They Need

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance, this might be more of a character study than an actual story!

_2020 has been heartbreaking for many, challenging for others. Hate, selfishness and fear were everywhere. But love, kindness and hope eclipsed them. 2021 won't be easy: I wish all of us a daily hit of gratitude for life, the people we love and opportunities to make things better._

Jason Isaacs, 2021

The year had not been easy on any of them. Yibo knew that, but coming to terms to accept it and making it turn for the better, together, was what had given him strength to endure it.

At first, it all seemed to be under a pink filter. Wherever he was, all he could see were a bright smile with sparkling eyes, a gentle expression, a teasing mole, and it all brought the joy that came with an increasing warm in his chest. That’s why 2020 seemed promising. When he saw the records of Xiao Zhan’s hopeful eyes, counting down for the new year, looking up to the sparkling confetti falling down, there was something that made him yearn for a future with him, although they had been together for less than a year, it all felt right. The need of being by his side in that very moment to eat him whole and then shower him in all the care he deserved only got stronger with every short meeting, text, and video call. It might have been the way his eyes lighted up when looking at him, as if there was nothing more important in the room than Yibo’s mere presence, or the way he looks so soft and delicate, but could take him raw against the first solid surface they could find, or the big smile that made his dimples stand out in a way that asked to be filled up with kisses. Nothing seemed to be able to break them.

That was when February came with a slap to their forming relationship. In the beginning, it was just some little nothings, coming from their respective companies that wanted them to part enough to keep face, such as: minding the increasing stares he gave to Zhan-ge, the finishing of each other sentences during interviews, or the casual touches they unconsciously searched for. But the 227 incident happened and, suddenly, everything had to change. He had been forbidden of meeting his ge or else he would make things worse, somehow. Now, they had to limit themselves to video calls and text messages on WeChat. At least, it helped them to keep the longing at bay for a while.

But, as much as he got distracted by his overloaded schedule, he couldn’t stop worrying about his ge. About the thinning list of brands willing to work with him, of all the filming that had been stopped or cancelled due to him not being a desirable figure, the cyberbullying he knew his gege would be reading, no matter that he told hit it was wiser not to. He wanted to be there for him, pamper him and shower him with all kind of soft touches and the words of affirmation he deserved. Being unable to do so had become harder than not sleeping for three days and surviving out of cup noodles and iced tea.

That was how Yibo eventually reached a breaking point, after 72 hours of filming for several kind of different projects and barely enough breaks to drink water and use the bathroom. As much as he tried to concentrate on the set, his mind kept wandering back to Xiao Zhan’s disappointed smile when he told him another show had been postponed indeterminately last time he had a break long enough to make a short call, to the empty look in his eyes when he mentioned a date they had to cancel because of their current situation. It was haunting him. So he did what he thought best. He wrapped everything up as fast and as best as he could and ran to ge’s apartment, tears and all kind of fluids falling from his face.

To say that Xiao Zhan was surprised the moment he saw him at his doorstep would be an understatement. Looking alarmed, and searching around for any possible watching eyes, he pulled his didi inside. In that moment, a new sense of guilt fell upon the young idol. Zhan-ge’s career was at stake and here he was, in need of consolation from the very same person he wanted to comfort. Yet, none of them said a word for a while, Xiao Zhan immediately opening his arms for Yibo to settle in. They stood there, holding and caressing each other until their legs tired out and they fell to the ground.

Yibo was the first to speak. “I’m done. I’m done with all this. I’m done with not seeing you. I don’t care about what happened, I don’t care about losing fans, about losing face, if they are my true fans, they will support us anyway. They should know who I am and what I want. I just want us to stay together. I just want us to go back to the way we used to be.”

Zhan-ge didn’t answer, not immediately. The pained look Xiao Zhan gave him was getting scarier than a pitch dark room the longer the silence lasted.

“But we can’t go back, Yibo. Not to what it was.” His voice broke, and had to stop to take a breath “Hasn’t anyone told you yet? This is how things are now. We can’t go back to the way it used to be.” His eyes were shining from unshed tears.

“Zhan-ge, I never thought I would ever need someone as much as I need you, I can’t let you go.”

Xiao Zhans face melted into what looked like a sad smile.

“Yibo…”

“I can’t let you walk away from my life because…”

“Yibo…”

“…of a fight started by…”

“Yibo”

“…some lunatics at a foreign writing site.”

“That’s good, because I’m not willing to let you go that easily either”

“Ha?”

The confused expression on the young idol’s face seemed to bring a bright smile to the older idol.

“We can’t go back to how we were before, so we have to be smart about staying together under everyone’s watchful eye.”

All those months apart forced them to grow their relationship differently. Not being able to stand together publicly ever since 227 had taken a strike out to their lives in a way none of them thought they could bear. But, little by little, they were making it work, in the form of a long distance relationship and careful secret meetings.

Several months later, it was Tencent All Star Night. Yibo was exited! To meet his gege after all this time. They were being careful, and that meant being discreet. It didn’t matter, they could do that. No matter it was the first time they would share a stage while getting awards, or that it was Xiao Zhan’s first public appearance to this magnitude.

They were both nervous. Yibo arranged for Xiao Zhan’s rehearsal time to be hidden under his. It might not be the most discreet, but it would probably leak until it was too late, who would know? He had to make sure beforehand that The performance was perfect.

During Zhan-ge’s performance, Yibo was looking at it backstage. When he saw the red ocean, and read the LED signs shown through the screen, he almost teared up. He felt a sudden burst respect, followed by a wave of a deep care for all Xiao Zhan fans that made it possible.

Trying to not attract any curious eye, he stepped back and waited in the hall that connected the stage with their chambers. When he saw him, he pulled him by the arm and walked them as covertly as he could to his dressing room.

Now, safe from outsiders, he looked to his beautiful boyfriend to the eye and saw exactly the same overwhelming excitement he was feeling. Zhan-ge’s eyes were teary, the pupils so big there was merely a thin brown ring over them, and he was breathing fast. Breathing fast through his open mouth, open mouth pulled into a bright smile. Yibo felt warm, a pull in his stomach and a tingling sensation all over his skin. Not being able to stand any longer without the touch of his gege, he took a step and pulled their lips together in a forceful kiss.

They kissed for what felt like hours, clenching teeth, breaking skin, and feeling each other up as best as possible without wrinkling their clothes. Their happiness shining in their smiles, the soft touches they gave each other, and overall, the warm feeling of accomplishment. Eventually, Xiao Zhan stopped them by parting their lips and taking Yibo’s uncontrollable hands by his wrists, above his head. He put their foreheads together, waiting for their breaths to even out.

“No more touching, we still need to go out again.”

Yibo pouted, not wanting to finish yet.

“Come on, let’s just cuddle until we have to go get ready for the photoshoots”

Satisfied, the young idol let himself be guided to the small loveseat in the corner. There, they hugged, talking about the red sea and what would come.

Looking at their smiles, nothing seemed to be able to break them, not then. It made them believe they were not just made for each other, but that they would be able to face anything that came their way, and that is all they needed.


End file.
